A flor, a dança e as estrelas
by Pekenota14
Summary: Três pequenas histórias de como Castle e Beckett se relacionariam aos 8 e 16 anos, e agora na actualidade. Leiam, prometo que a história é melhor que o resumo e o título! Espero reviews.


Ela estava sentada no banco do parque. As folhas de Outono começavam a cair e uma brisa leve e ainda quente soprava as folhas já caídas. O vestido branco e fino dela balança também e convidava-a a levantar-se e dançar com o vento, mas ela só mexia-a as pernas. Os olhos verdes dela olharam-no pelo canto do olho e ele escondeu-se. O cabelo comprido e castanho esvoaçava e o menino via-a de longe, pensando que ela era talvez a menina mais bonita que ela alguma vez vira.

Ele tinha o cabelo castanho despenteado e estava cheio de lama e manchas verdes da relva. Trazia os cordões das velhas sapatilhas desapertados e a arrastar pelo chão; a camisola tinha-a deixado algures e apressou-se a procurá-la. Quando voltou ao sítio onde tinha estado toda a tarde, reparou que os amigos já não lá estavam. Ele não se importou, vestiu a camisola, correu outra vez e agachou-se atrás de um arbusto, vendo a menina.

A rapariguinha levantou-se chamada por aquele que ele achava o pai dela e partiu. Ele perdera a oportunidade. No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, ele correu para o parque levando a bola de basebol e esperando vê-la outra vez. Ficou lá o dia todo e até se esqueceu de comer só para a ver. Era já tarde, como no dia anterior, e ela sentou-se no mesmo banco. Ele achou que agora não desperdiçaria a ocasião. Ela observava-o outra vez pelo canto do olho e sorria ao vê-lo atarantado.

Ele procurou uma flor, mas quase todas estavam murchas, até que viu aquele malmequer que ainda estava vivo. Arrancou-o e caminhou até à garota. Sentou-se ao lado dela e deu-lhe a florzinha. Ela sorriu e ele corou. Apresentou-se; disse-lhe o nome e ela disse-lhe o dela. Ele baixa a cabeça, vendo as pernas balançar, sem saber que mais fazer. Tinha as mãos apoiadas no banco ao lado das pernas e sentiu alguém a tocar-lhe, levantando logo a cabeça.

A menina apoiara a mão dela sobre a dele e debruçara-se para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Ele, que tinha tanto jeito para raparigas agora ficara sem jeito. Ela colocara a flor atrás da orelha e despedira-se dele, o pai chamava-a. Ele ficou a vê-la dar os primeiros passos para ir embora. Ele perguntou se ela voltaria no dia seguinte e ficou contente quando ela disse que sim. Ele ficou de sorriso no rosto sentado no banco a ver a menina ir embora com a flor outra vez na mão.

**Tinham oito anos e a maior inocência do Mundo.**

Ela ajeitara pela última vez o vestido púrpura e retocava a maquilhagem. O pai fartara-se de lhe dizer que estava perfeita e quase chorou quando teve de admitir que a sua princesa estava crescida. Ele colocou-lhe ao pescoço um colar e disse que a mãe também o tinha usado no baile de final de ano.

Ele tocara a campainha, depois de ter respirado umas boas dez vezes. Ele até tremeu assim que a viu. Ela estava como sempre…bonita. Ele não conseguiu dizer uma palavra o que a levou a pensar que o tempo que levara a preparar-se de nada servira. Ele desmentiu e disse-lhe o que nela achava mais bonito até que lhe disse que tinha de parar ou levaria a noite toda a enunciar tudo. Ela admitiu que ele dentro de um smoking também não era nada mau.

Eles riram muito, divertiram-se imenso, mas ele ainda não tinha tido coragem para lhe pedir duas coisas, uma implicada na outra. Uma balada começou-se a ouvir e ele vibrou, era naquele momento ou nunca mais. Pediu-lhe a mão com uma vénia, e ao levantar-se beijou-lhe a mão e fê-la rodopiar até à pista de baile.

Ela mexia-se soltamente e ele estava quase petrificado. Não sabia dançar mas também não sabia como lhe pedir. Ela ensinou-o a fluir na dança, mas na garganta dele continuava tudo emperrado. Ela colocou os braços em redor do pescoço e ele a medo nas ancas dela.

Ele engoliu em seco, uma, duas, três, várias vezes. Ela sorriu e fê-lo sorrir também. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e ele entrou em pânico. Não sabia se lhe tocava, se a largava, se falava de uma vez por todas, ou se calava para sempre.

Ele agarrou-a e largou-a, separou-a dele. Ele calou-se, agarrou-lhe nas mãos, olhou a nos olhos e falou. Pediu-a em namoro e ela respondeu com um beijo que demorou. O primeiro beijo que ela partilhava com alguém e o primeiro que ele partilhava com alguém especial, porque já não era a primeira vez dele, e esperava não ser a última, não só com ela, mas com as outras rapariga.

Ele fê-la rodopiar em torno dela mesma e assim que ela o olhou outra vez e elogiou-a, e fê-lo durante a noite toda. Levou-a a casa como cavalheiro que era e ao deixá-la na porta, despediram-se com um beijo.

**Eles tinham dezasseis anos e estavam-se conhecer a eles mesmos e a descobrir o Mundo e os outros. **

Ela estava sentada no areal a ver as estrelas. Ele admite que gosta mais do mar, parece-lhe que traz um segredo enrolado nas ondas e o quebra no areal. Ele senta-se perto dela, mas não perto o suficiente.

Ela aponta-lhe as estrelas e as constelações mas ele não olha as estrelas, olha o jeito dela. Ele diz que é dia para festejar. Ainda só lá tinham chegado naquele dia e ele, com a felicidade de ela ter aceitado passar o fim-de-semana com ele, tinha acabado o livro.

Ele revelara-se um pouco mais maturo, um pouquinho mais daquilo que ela pensava. Ele chega-se mais perto dela, fingindo-se interessado no céu quando o que ele queria estava em terra, mesmo ao lado dele.

Então ele indicou-lhe uma constelação que ela não conhecia e disse-lhe a forma básica de como a encontrar. Segundo ele, é formada por duas estrelas brilhantes e fixas, diferentes de todas as outras, eram verdes. Disse-lhe também que havia um conjunto de estrelas muito tímidas que podiam aparecer quando quisessem, mas que nem sempre a constelação as mostrava.

Ele diz que elas precisam de um incentivo para brilhar, e foi quando ela sorriu por achar engraçado o que ele descrevia. Então ele disse-lhe que toda a constelação brilhava por ela própria, dia e noite, acontecesse o que acontecesse.

Ela percebeu que o assunto já não era as estrelas. Ele fixou os olhos azuis nela e ela entendeu que ela era a constelação.

- A minha constelação preferida. – Ele diz. – A mais brilhante de todas, a mais formosa de todas, a mais bonita, aquela que eu mais quero. Eu preciso da luz desta constelação para guiar a minha vida. Sem ela eu sou um barco no mar sem rumo, sou –

Ela cortou-lhe o discurso e beijou-o.

- Até onde estás disposto a levar a constelação? – Ela perguntou de sorriso nos lábios.

- Até onde ela me deixar ir. Quero mais constelações porque sou um homem que gosta de ter muitas constelações debaixo de olho.

Ela beijou-o, fazendo-o entender que ela queria o mesmo.

**Eles passaram dos trinta anos, e descobriram o queriam descobrir. Agora era só escolher uma descoberta e seguir avante.**


End file.
